Full Iron Scientist
by x se
Summary: Gemel’s lost his copy of the new volume of Full Metal Alchemist! Being the obsessed fanbot he is, he grabs Shadow, Amy, Cream, and Emerl to help him search the park to find it! Minor OneSided ShadAmy
1. Prologue

_Full Iron Scientist_

* * *

Note: This story was inspired by a small mention in _A Rose for A Rose_, a ShadAmy One-Shot I wrote.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

Gemel grinned to himself. Or would have had said Gizoid have a mouth. But you could see the smile in his eyes. The black and yellow Gizoid was hardly happy anymore. Eggman wanted him back, along with Shadow and Emerl. Shadow and Emerl were training often now.

No one else was though, except for Gemel, Knuckles, and occasionally Chaos showed up too. Unfortunately, the mute Chao guardian was too strong for it's own good, and sometimes Shadow and Emerl had to double-team him to put him down.

But anyway, Gemel looked in his hands at the fresh volume of manga he had just purchased. _Full Metal Alchemist_. Gemel was obsessed. Emerl's room had mostly fighting things in it, Shadow had a shrine to Amy Rose in his closet, a blank room otherwise, save the Chaos Emeralds and a dart board with Sonic's head on it, and Gemel had Full Metal Alchemist posters all over his room.

"Ah, Winry, I'd give so much for you to repair _me_…" Gemel grinned at the thought of one of the main heroine's of the manga fixing him up. Let it never be said robots couldn't be perverted, despite the lack of… "Parts".

Gemel activated his jets, putting the bag under his arm, and flew to his favorite reading spot in the park. However, as he landed, he realized something as he looked in the bag…

"I DROPPED IT! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

* * *

Amy Rose blinked, and Cream smiled, patting the distressed Gizoid on the back. Shadow was torn between staring at the adorable expression on Amy's face, or banging his head on the wall for the idiocy of Gemel. He chose to spar with Emerl instead.

"We have to search the whole park for one small book…?" stammered Amy, looking around at the vastness of the place. It could be confused with a forest for Kami's sake, if not for the fact that the trees were not that high.

"Yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeees!" screamed Gemel, making sobbing noises. Cream patted his shoulder.

"Oh." Amy blinked once more and looked at Shadow, who was sweating and trying to avoid Emerl's onslaught of mines, which was Knuckles' technique originally. 'Wow… He looks kinda _hot_… NONONONONO! Wait… I'm trying to get over Sonic… And Shadow _isn't_ Sonic… Ah well, first deal with the stupid book.'

Shaking her head, Amy looked at Emerl, who was now talking to Shadow, who was chugging a water bottle. However, her attention was drawn to Gemel.

"Okay then! Operation: Find the Holy Book, BEGINS NOW!"

Amy blinked for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Holy Book?"

She sent a questioning glance at Shadow as Gemel and Cream ran off into the park.

"He's obsessed." Remarked the dark hedgehog as he followed Gemel and Cream, followed by Emerl. With a shrug, Amy went after them.

**End: FIS1:How-it-began**


	2. Chapter 1: Trees

Full Iron Scientist

Chapter 1: Trees  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Amy Rose sighed as she sat down on the bench. It was almost night time now, and they still hadn't found Gemel's book.

She looked up. The only ones still looking were Gemel and Cream. She was resting, and Shadow and Emerl were sparring. Amy grinned when she looked up to see Shadow and Emerl overhead. Bouncing off trees, using their Chaos Emerald enhanced abilities, they probably could defeat Sonic…

Amy laughed before berating herself. At first, Sonic was invincible, but… No, Shadow could probably beat him. Sonic was too busy being a hero to actually train. He believed he didn't need to train.

"Which he doesn't… Right?" muttered Amy.

Amy sighed and walked over to Gemel and Cream.

"Any luck guys?" questioned the pink hedgehog. Cream shook her head.

"No…" Cream smiled reassuringly at Gemel, who let out a wail.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" yelled Gemel, running into the woods.

"Wait Gemel, I'll come too!" added Cream, running after him. Amy was about to follow when Shadow crashed to the ground in front of her.

"You all right?" asked Amy, offering Shadow a hand. He took it and brushed himself off, looking away from Amy's face.

"Yes… Now then, I have wasted enough time. I'll help them find the book so I can go home…" Shadow let out a small yawn and walked towards Gemel and Cream. The former was trying to see if it had gotten under a tree, and the latter was trying to stop him. Amy laughed as Emerl landed next to her.

"Hi mom!" exclaimed Emerl happily. "Didja see that hit? Maybe I'll be able to beat Shadow with my own skills someday… And not the copied ones…"

Emerl would have been smiling had he had a mouth. Amy was about to reply when he pointed.

"Gemel! Put that tree down!" yelled Cream. Amy laughed and she and Emerl ran over.

'… She's so beautiful…' thought Shadow as Amy ran towards him, Cream, and Gemel, the sunlight behind the smiling Amy. He shook his head and turned back to the situation at hand. His eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Gemel tilted his head.

"Well, if it wasn't under that tree, maybe it's under this one!" explained Gemel as he ripped another tree from the ground.

"What did the trees do to you?" exclaimed Cream. "Gemel, I don't think your book is here…"

Gemel pouted.

"But… I want to read my book!" Gemel kicked another tree, leaving a dent, and stalked off in another direction. Shadow crossed his arms and followed.

'Chaos Emeralds, I could understand. Money, I could understand. But…'

Shadow stared as Gemel yelled at an elderly bat.

'All this over a stupid _book_?'


End file.
